The Way Life Should Be
by GobletGirl
Summary: A oneshot. A glimpse into the life of Harry Potter 15 years after the defeat of the Dark Lord.


Disclaimer: Not mine…it is Jo's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Anniversary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been fifteen years since the fall of the Dark Lord. In the end, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was the one who defeated Lord Voldemort at the tender age of eighteen. Having defeated enough evil for one lifetime, Harry decided to take one of the fifty Quidditch offers he had. He finally signed with the Chudley Cannons. He helped to pull the Cannons out of their slump and make them one of the best teams in England. After Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, he decided that he needed the love of his life back in his life. He quickly asked Ginny if she would take him back, she didn't even bat an eye as she told him, "Of course!" When Ginny Weasley graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she took a job at the Daily Prophet (considering the diary incident from her first year she actually is a wonderful writer). Two years later, they were married. And now a look into their lives twelve years from the day they were married…

A 'pop' resounded through the living room of the Potter house. A tall man with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes looked around. When not finding what he was looking for he called, "Where are you, love?"

"In here," came the response from the kitchen. Harry Potter walked into the kitchen to see the most beautiful thing in the world standing over the sink looking out the window. Ginny Potter had her auburn hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Upon hearing her husband enter, she turned around and smiled with her chocolate brown eyes shining. "And how was my favorite Quidditch star's day?"

"Practice was brutal as always. How about your day?" Harry responded walking over and giving her a kiss.

"Oh you know the usual. I wrote a rousing story over Cornish Pixies, went to pick up the kids to find James hanging upside down from the ceiling thanks to those genius brothers of mine, and not only was James hanging upside down but those prats were testing their products on Will. As much as I love those two sometimes they need a slap in the face," Ginny retorted while glaring outside. Harry glanced into the backyard to see Fred and George prancing around with no heads much to the delight of James and Will. James Charles was nine years old and the oldest of Harry and Ginny's four children. He was the spitting image of his father. William Arthur, on the other hand, was only five years old with the traditional Weasley hair and his father's sparkling green eyes. Harry continued to scan the backyard and his eyes fell upon two little girls playing with their cousin Hannah Riley on a swing that was hanging from a tree. Lily Amanda and Samantha Tiffany were three-year-old identical twins. Both had the Weasley hair and their father's eyes. Harry looked over at the bench near the swing to see Hannah's parents and his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Turning his attention back to Ginny, "Well then it looks like it is a good thing that we are going out tonight. Speaking of which, you need to go get ready."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Harry kissed her forehead and replied, "Now you know that would take out the element of surprise. So why don't you go get ready." Ginny gave him her best puppy dog face before turning to leave the kitchen and head toward their bedroom. Harry shook his head and laughed at his wife. He then made his way out to the backyard.

"Daddddy." Harry turned to see Lily and Sam running towards him. He scooped them both up and kissed the top of their heads.

"And how are my two favorite girls?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful. Daddy I drew you a picture today at Uncle Fred and George's shop. It is of James hanging upside down," Lily stated.

"Well it sounds beautiful. We will put it on the refrigerator with all your other pictures," Harry replied beaming.

"Daddy I drew you a picture too," Sam retorted.

"Really? And what did you draw Sam?" Harry asked the little girl.

"I drew Will changing into a canary," Sam smiled, obviously very proud of herself.

"Wow two pictures in one day. Well I guess we will just have to put your drawing on the refrigerator, too," Harry replied. He smiled and put the two girls down. He looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and Hannah heading towards him.

"Hey mate," Ron said shaking Harry's hand. "How was practice?"

"Wonderful, almost as great as those potions classes with Snape back in the day," Harry replied. "How about the Auror duties?"

"Great. Tonks still working us to the bone. I don't know whose bright idea it was to make her Head of the Department but I should have a little talk with them," Ron answered. Since graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron had entered the Auror training program and had made quite a name for himself among the Ministry of Magic. Him and Hermione had married about two years after graduating but had waited to have children while Hermione got her career of the ground. Hermione worked for the Ministry of Magic. She continued her work in S.P.E.W. and had also started werewolf legislation with Remus Lupin to get equal treatment for werewolves. She is also currently seven months pregnant with the couple's second child. Hannah, their first child, is four years old with bushy auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Ronald, please be nice. Hi Harry. How have you been?" Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

"Wonderful Hermione. You are looking beautiful as always. What two more months now?" Harry responded.

"Yes two more months and we will have one more child to add to the Weasley bunch," she replied smiling and rubbing her stomach. " Not that the Weasley family needs any more children."

"You are right there," Harry answered. He then turned his attention to Hannah. "And how are you Miss Hannah?"

"Great Uncle Harry," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Just then two boys ran up to their father.

"How are my boys?" Harry asked ruffling their hair.

"Dad, Uncle Fred gave me this candy that made me hang upside down. It was so cool," James said while jumping up and down.

"I heard. Mum wasn't too happy about that. I also heard that Will turned into a canary."

"I did dad. It was the coolest thing ever. Do you think we could go to Uncle Fred and George's shop everyday?" Will asked while jumping up and down just like James.

"You would have to ask your mum about that one kids," Harry said. He turned towards Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. "Thanks again guys for watching the kids tonight. But Fred, George I wouldn't suggest testing anymore products on them. I can't guarantee Ginny won't hex you next time."

"No worries Harry," Fred said.

"We have everything under control," George continued.

"I sure hope so," Harry responded as Ginny walked outside.

"Ok Harry, I am ready. Now you two," she said rounding on the twins. "You better not test anymore of your products on my children or you will wish that all you got was one of my Bat-Bogey Hexes. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," the twins replied, saluting her.

Ginny just glared and turned to her children, "Now all of you be good. Ok?"

"Yes mum," all the children responded while their mother kissed them all on the head.

"Ok well we are off. See all of you later," Harry said holding out his arm. Ginny took his arm and waved to her children as they walked towards the car.

"Why are we taking the car?" Ginny asked. While Harry held the door open for her.

"Because it is a surprise and I don't want you to know until we get there," Harry simply stated as he got in the car and turned it on.

"You and your surprises," Ginny mumbled. Harry laughed at her and backed out of the driveway.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived outside a park. Ginny looked at him excitement dancing in her eyes. "Harry isn't this…"

"Yes it is."

"Oh Harry. I never even thought that you would bring me here."

"Well I thought I would bring you somewhere special for our twelfth anniversary." He smiled and got out of the car and walked around to open the car door for her. He grabbed her hand and led her into the park. They walked until they reached a large oak tree. Ginny gasped. Underneath the tree was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket and a bouquet of roses. Harry bent down to pick up the roses and handed them to Ginny.

"Oh Harry. Thank you. It looks exactly like when you proposed."

"Well that was the idea." Harry smiled and sat down on the blanket. Ginny sat down next to him and kissed him. They leaned against the giant oak tree with Harry's arm around Ginny while they ate. When they finished eating, they sat just enjoying each other's company. "It is nice to get some time to ourselves. I mean I love the kids but between the four of them and the bloody press we never get too much time to be alone," Harry said breaking the silence they were in.

"Hey I am part of that bloody press," she responded pretending to be offended. She playfully slapped his chest before continuing. "However I completely understand what you mean. I feel like Ron gets more time with you then I do sometimes."

Harry laughed. "Well we will just have to work on that. Ginny, you are my world. You have helped me through some much, from the first time I met you till right now. Even when you were hurting, you helped me. I love you with all my heart even after all these years. Thank you Ginny, for everything." He finished kissing her soundly. He pulled back to see a single tear roll down her face.

"I love you, too Harry. I have ever since I first met you. You are absolutely amazing. You are the kindest, sweetest, most loving person in the world. I couldn't ask for anything better. You have been a wonderful father and that just makes me love you even more." She was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok love. What is it?" Harry questioned.

"I am pregnant, Harry." Ginny replied looking into his bright green eyes that sparkled as she finished her statement. Harry jumped up taking Ginny with him. He spun her around all the while shouting, "I am going to be a father…again."

"I am guessing you are happy." Ginny laughed at her overexcited husband.

"Of course I am. Ginny, I couldn't be happier. I am married to the most beautiful women in the world. I am the father of four wonderful children about to be five. I always knew growing up that there had to be something else to life and now I know this is the way life should be. I love you, Ginny Potter."

"And I love you, Harry Potter." They looked deeply into each other's eyes before kissing passionately both thinking the same thing…that they could stay like that forever. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so there it is…my first ever attempt at something like this. So please be kind.


End file.
